Bad Boy Trouble
"Bad Boy Trouble" is an American comic book story by writer Melanie J. Morgan and artists Steven Butler and Al Milgrom that was originally serialized in Betty & Veronica Double Digest # 151-154. The story features Betty and Veronica (and other Archie Comics characters), and is notable because of its length (at approximately 100 pages, much longer than most Archie Comics stories) and because it was the first of an occasional series of Archie Comics stories drawn in a more realistic style. Also unusual for Archie Comics, the story was collected into a trade paperback edition within a month after the original serialization was completed. This story was adapted from a Riverdale High novel written by Michael Pellowski. The novel was titled Bad News Boyfriend and was published in 1991. The next story using the more realistic character designs was The Matchmakers, serialized in Jughead's Double Digest # 139-142. It is also based on a Riverdale High novel (It's First Love, Jughead Jones by Michael Pellowski and John L. Goldwater). A third story in this vein, titled Break-up Blues (and based on the Riverdale High novel The Big Breakup), was released in Pals 'n' Gals Double Digest #125-128. Two more of the realistic style stories were made, the first called Goodbye Forever and the second, A Funny kind of Love. Plot Part 1 Betty, Veronica, and Midge go to watch a movie where they meet Nick St. Clair, a smooth-talking teenage biker nephew of the Anderson family. He had recently moved in with his aunt and uncle due to trouble at his previous high school in New Jersey. Betty and Midge are suspicious of Nick (because he sneaks into the movie theater), yet Veronica is interested. Nick learns Veronica is wealthy, and they go for a joy ride on his motorcycle. Betty and Midge return to the Lodge Mansion to tell Mr. Lodge what happened to Veronica. Nick and Veronica return hours later, and Nick drops her off without a word. Mr. Lodge forbids Veronica from bringing Nick to the Lodge Mansion. She insists that nothing happened. She recounts the story to her friends after Mr. Lodge leaves the room. They had gone into a pizzeria where several other bikers mocked Nick and tried to hit on Veronica. Nick fights them, and one of the bikers breaks his hand when punching Nick's helmet. Midge then warns Veronica that she can't juggle Archie and Nick forever. Veronica gives up Archie in order to be with Nick.Betty & Veronica Double Digest # 151 Part 2 Midge and Betty initially hide the whole episode with Nick from Archie. Nick in is Mr. Flutesnoot's Biology class with them, where he is disruptive. Because Archie tells on him, Nick is sent to the principal's office. Nick is also thrown out of history class for talking to Veronica. Veronica and Nick try to join Archie, Chuck, Nancy, Midge, Betty, Jughead, and Dilton at lunch, but only Betty and Jughead will sit with him. Nick later flirts with Betty, who tells him she is not interested. Nick's rude behavior continues for weeks, but Veronica chooses to ignore it.Betty & Veronica Double Digest # 152 Part 3 Veronica goes with Nick St. Clair to a nightclub, and they kiss and stay late. At school, Ms. Grundy assigns a two-thousand word essay, threatening to fail anyone who fails to complete it. Nick strongarms Dilton Doiley to write the essay for him. Archie tries to stop Nick, and Coach Clayton offers to let them fight in a boxing ring as long as they keep it secret. Archie fights well, causing Nick to fight dirty. Coach Clayton declares Archie the winner after two rounds.Betty & Veronica Double Digest # 153 Part 4 Nick tells people about the fight, but lies and claims to have won. Archie tells the true story at Pop Tate's, and everyone congratulates him. Betty tries to tell Veronica about Nick's advances, but Veronica accuses Betty of being jealous and refuses to listen. Betty sets a trap for Nick by agreeing to see a movie with him. Archie takes Veronica to the same movie, where she sees Nick kiss Betty. Veronica breaks up with Nick and dumps Betty as a friend. The next day, Reggie tells Archie and Betty that Nick finally realized what true friendship is about. Unfortunately, Nick was caught cheating on his essay and Ms. Grundy failed him. Nick is sent to military school as punishment, but decides he wants to go so he can get straightened out. Nick admits to Veronica what he has been doing, and Veronica and Betty forgive each other.Betty & Veronica Double Digest # 154 Characters *Note 1: Mr. Weatherbee though not shown in the issues was mentioned in Book 3. References External links *Betty & Veronica in 'Bad Boy Trouble' Graphic novel page